Sasha Kaidonovsky
|image = |fullname = |born = February 9, 1991 (aged 33)Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 35 Moscow, RussiaPan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome |died = January 8, 2025''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization'Pacific Rim'' |causeofdeath = Drowned and crushed in Cherno Alpha by Leatherback |citizenship = Russian |family = Aleksis Kaidonovsky (husband, deceased) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Brown |height = 5'10Heather Doerksen Biolography |weight = 124 lbs |academy = 2015 |occupation = Jaeger Pilot |rank = Lieutenant PPDC Ranger |number = R-SKAL_440.94-K |strike = Vladivostok Shatterdome(formerly) Hong Kong Shatterdome |deploy = 8 |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |pilot = Cherno Alpha |partner = Aleksis Kaidonovsky |command = Marshal Stacker Pentecost |appearances = Pacific Rim |noncanon = Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization |actor = Heather Doerksen }} Lieutenant '''Sasha KaidonovskyHeather Doerksen Interview - Pacific RimHeather Doerksen Talks 'Pacific Rim' (Саша Кайдановская Sasha Kaidanovskaya) is the wife of fellow Lieutenant Aleksis Kaidonovsky. She was a Ranger in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and one of the pilots of Cherno Alpha before her death in 2025. Biography Early Life Prior to the appearance of the Kaiju, both Sasha and Aleksis were prison guards of an as yet undisclosed prison.Pacific Rim Featurette: Shatterdome Ranger Roll Call Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Renowned for her legendary strike missions, Sasha and her husband, Aleksis, hold the record as the Rangers with the longest and most stable Neural Handshake in the Corps, lasting up to eighteen hours. Alongside her husband, Sasha has defended Vladivostok, Russia from over half a dozen Kaiju attacks. Under their protection, the Siberian Wall went unbreached for six years. Pacific Rim By 2025, the gradual decommissioning of the Jaeger Program removed Cherno Alpha from the coastlines of Russia and relocated its team to Hong Kong’s Shatterdome. There, Sasha and her husband would remain for the last eight months of funding provided for the program. However, Marshal Stacker Pentecost chose to utilize the Kaidonovskys in his plan to attack the Breach out in the Pacific Ocean. With no support from the PPDC, Sasha and Aleksis can procure any weapon Pentecost needs in his assault against the breach and the continued defense of Hong Kong. When LOCCENT Mission Control picks up the predicted Double Event, Sasha and Aleksis are airlifted from the Shatterdome into the Victoria Harbour alongside Crimson Typhoon and Striker Eureka in Cherno Alpha. Sasha relays the status of Cherno's position, and the Weis monitor movement in the water. When Otachi emerges from the water, both Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon are able hold their own against the creature. Sasha and Aleksis grapple Otachi in a chokehold and gain the upper hand more than once in the battle. Otachi begins to adapt to their battle strategies and is able to defeat the Weis by crushing their Conn-Pod with her tail's claw. Cherno’s nuclear reactor and chest Conn-Pod are compromised by Otachi’s acidic saliva, which allows Otachi to gain advantage over their degenerating Jaeger enough to begin tearing its arm off. Leatherback emerges from the water and attacks their nuclear reactor. Once the reactor is crushed, Leatherback proceeds to drown Sasha and Aleksis inside their Conn-Pod. Both are killed when the Conn-Pod is crushed and explodes. Personality Sasha, like her husband, is stout and resolute in her actions as a Ranger. Heather Doerksen describes her character as a very tough woman not to be messed with. The two speak very little, choosing to observe the actions of others around them. Sasha's relationship with her husband is able to maintain affection despite an outwardly tough exterior. Trivia *Actress Heather Doerksen stated that she and Robert Maillet decided to keep their in-film role relationship a secret leaving to be guessed by the watchers. Robert Maillet instead admitted in an interview that Sasha is the wife of his character, Lieutenant Aleksis Kaidonovsky.Robert Maillet Interview - Pacific Rim *According to Travis Beacham, Sasha is female.Who is Aleksis and who is Sasha? However, both she and Aleksis use abbreviations of each other's names to confuse others unfamiliar with them.Sasha and Alekesis: Kind of a Running Joke *In some interviews, Heather Doerksen states that Guillermo del Toro would never tell her or Robert Maillet whether Sasha and Aleksis were lovers or brother and sister. *During a scene in the film, it is assumed Sasha refers to Aleksis as "Sasha" in the Shatterdome Mess Hall. However, closer inspection reveals the voice is coming from somewhere behind or across from her. *According to one of the Luu brothers' Facebook post, there was a deleted scene involving a confrontation between the Chinese Jaeger team and the newly arrived Russian team at the Shatterdome. The result of the confrontation was never revealed.''Luu Brother's Photos *"Sasha" is a unisex name diminutive of "Aleksander" and "Aleksandra".Sasha (name) - Wikipedia.org *As Russian names are gender specific, Sasha's surname would be spelled "Kaidanovskaya".Travis Beacham: Sasha's last name Gallery References }} ja:サーシャ・カイダノフスキー Category:Characters Category:Rangers Category:Deceased Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Articles with Subpages